1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit for the repair of broken compact disc cases. More specifically, it relates to a kit wherein, if one of the "ears" on which the case hinges while opening and closing is broken, the other can be removed, and a new hinge can be formed by placing an adhesive backed flexible material on the case to form a new hinge.
2. Description of the State of the Art
One of the problems with the compact disc format as it has been standardized is that the cases in which the discs are stored are made of a frangible plastic, and thus are prone to breakage. Most commonly, the part of the unit that breaks are the orthogonal members or edges that carry the "ears" or small protrusions on the top portion of the case. These members and their corresponding protrusions form the hinge of the case by cooperating with corresponding depressions on the bottom portion for the opening and closing thereof. If one of these protrusions shears or breaks off, the case is made worse than useless, and this can lead to accidental marring of the optical read surface of the disc, thus degrading the sound or data quality. The present invention seeks to remedy this problem by providing a kit and method of using same that will allow the user to repair the case after the breaking of one or both of these "ear" carrying members. Objects such as notebook covers, book jackets, and like objects occasionally tear or break, such that one side or panel of the cover or jacket becomes detached from the remainder of the object. Adhesive tapes have been manufactured and made available for common household repairs, such as this type of repair. Generally, the tape is applied so as to overlap the detached members, adhering to both, and the detached members are thus joined. No part of the object need be removed to enable a successful repair.
Repair by applying adhesive strips, or tape, to a book jacket, notebook cover, or the like, is not seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.